Water treatment may need to be performed on any type of water that contains undesirable compounds. This includes, but is not limited to water, also referred to as waste water and produced water, that contains contaminants due to its use in a process, such as industrial, agricultural, household and other human use, as well as other types of water that contain undesirable compounds, for instance due to their natural origin or method of collection.
Water treatment plants are at times needed on remote locations and on short notice. Construction from the ground up can be time consuming, and impractical, for instance because of a lack of supplies and skilled labor at the desired location of the plant. For that purpose, pre-fabricated, mobile plants have been developed.
In the prior art, illustrated in FIG. 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,087, Mar. 12 2009), these plants are constructed on a container-like platform and often shipped in turn-key condition on a flatbed truck or trailer. This configuration inherently comprises a large volume of void space, and makes the shipping mode unwieldy, expensive, impractical for many remote locations and unsuitable for delivery by small vehicles or helicopter. Consequently, there is a need for a new type of field-erectable water treatment plant with improved transportation capabilities.
Additionally, water treatment plants are at times needed on locations that have access to generically available components, like tanks, reservoirs, pipes, pumps etc, but not to the specialized interior components, like inserts useable as compartment separators, sedimentation floors, gas baffles and internal support frames for such components. Generically available tanks and reservoirs may not always match standard sizes for the specialized components. Consequently, there is a need for size adjustable, specialized components for water treatment systems that can be used in a range of sizes of tanks and reservoirs.